


Победительница

by KisVani



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дарси Льюис победила на Голодных Играх, но эту победу ей обеспечил Распорядитель Игр.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Победительница

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок на Loki x Darcy Secret Santa для [s i e n n a](http://ficbook.net/authors/379559).

Тур Победителей всегда заканчивается в Капитолии, торжество транслируют в прямом эфире по всем дистриктам, чтоб простые жители могли видеть в какую роскошь попадает победитель, убивший их земляков. Это разобщит людей и сделает революцию невозможной… Так считается. Локи Лафейсон, Распорядитель Игр, в свою очередь, полагает, что это полная чушь. По его мнению: поездка победителя и его выступление в каждом дистрикте абсолютно безразлично живущим там людям. В первые десять-двадцать лет после подавления мятежа – да, это разобщало, но не теперь, не тогда, когда Тур Победителей не более чем ежегодная рутина, знакомая каждому с детства.

Локи может дать несколько советов о том, что можно сделать, чтоб вернуть благоговейный страх перед Капитолием, но его мнение никому не интересно. Многие считают, что Локи получил пост Распорядителя Игр только благодаря своему приемному отцу, но, на самом деле, родство с президентом только все усложняет. Быть царем и богом Арены – вовсе не то, что править Панемом, чего действительно хочется Локи, но он не собирается противоборствовать президенту в открытую. По крайней мере, не сейчас. К тому же, быть распорядителем Игр весело, это позволяет удовлетворять некоторые свои прихоти, не вызывая недовольства.

Эти Игры, а, значит, и этот Тур Победителей – особо интересны для Локи. Он смотрит на победительницу нанешнего года и улыбается. Дарси Льюис бродит между столами и выглядит потерянной, ей явно неудобно в коротком пушистом платье и она то и дело пытается обхватить голые плечи, но каждый раз останавливает себя и снова опускает руки. Локи слышал, что стилисты хотели «поставить» Дарси на шпильки и, по новой моде, сделать верх платья прозрачным, но победительница закатила шумную истерику и заявила, что в таком случае вовсе никуда не пойдет, разве что ее понесут на руках.

«Взбалмошная девчонка, – думает Локи, – понимает ли она, чем может быть чревата непокорность? Понимает ли, что победа – вовсе не ее заслуга?». Он знает, что, наверняка, понимает. Когда во время Игр к биографии трибутов стали приглядываться. У Дарси Льюис все было в пределах нормы, но она сама не была нормой ни для своей семьи, ни для своего дистрикта.

Локи стоит в стороне от основной массы гостей, и никто не стремится составить компанию Распорядителю Игр, обычно эту «границу уединения» нарушает Тор, но сегодня названный братец, воспользовавшись общей суматохой, сбежал к своей любимой Джейн из Третьего Дистрикта. Символично, что Дарси оттуда же и, более того, знакома с любимицей Тора.

Локи помнит интервью во время Игр этого года. Они с Тором смотрят неотредактированную версию, чтоб решить, какой материал можно отправить в эфир, а какой – похоронить в архиве. Брат участвует в этом только из-за того, что интервью дает Джейн Фостер, связаться с которой, не накликав гнев президента, он сможет еще не скоро. Глядя прямо в камеру, Джейн говорит:  
— Нет, Дарси не гений. Она шумная, невнимательная и непредсказуемая. И очень хороший друг.

Последние слова явно вырываются у нее против воли.

— Почему же она работает на вас просто так, без зарплаты, если не из любви к науке? – спрашивают у Джейн.  
— Потому что ей скучно и потому что мы кормим, – отвечает она, – мы с доктором Селвигом приняли бы Дарси на работу официально, будь у нас бюджетные средства. Но мы не можем. Просто не можем.

Тор ударяет кулаком по ручке кресла.

— Она не говорила! – восклицает он. – Не говорила, что их лаборатории не хватает денег! И про то, что Дарси возраста трибута тоже! Почему она этого не говорила?

Локи усмехается, но молчит. Тор все равно не поймет, в чем проблема. Пусть он и провел полгода в Третьем Дистрикте, отбывая наказание за глупейший поступок, пусть и влюбился в девушку оттуда, к вящему негодованию отца и удивлению друзей, но так и не понял, чем живут люди вне стен Капитолия.

А сейчас та самая «не гений» Дарси замечает Локи и целеустремленно направляется в его сторону. Он подхватывает два бокала шампанского с подноса, который проносит мимо него официант и ждет, когда юная победительница проберется через толпу.

— Я едва узнала вас без шлема, – говорит она.

Ни приветствия, ни формального замечания по поводу погоды или оформления зала. Эта ее прямолинейность привлекает внимание Локи: и сегодня, и много раньше, когда имя Дарси Льюис называют во время жеребьевки и она выходит перед всеми, а потом говорит: «Теория вероятности, бессердечная ты сука!».

— Боюсь, – отвечает Локи, – рога задевали бы фонарики, что развесили оформители. А, как я слышал, коллективу дизайнеров и стилистов и так сегодня был нанесен удар. У творческих людей нежная психика и хорошая память. Запомни на будущее.

Он протягивает Дарси один бокал, она оторопело принимает его и слегка краснеет. По всей видимости, поняв, что Локи намекает на ее вечерний демарш.

— Я хотела с вами поговорить, – произносит Дарси, несмотря на видимое смущение – ее голос не дрожит и она не опускает глаз, – о том, что я заметила во время Игр.

Локи не знает, о чем именно она хочет поговорить, но решает перестраховаться.

— Выйдем на балкон, – предлагает он.

Дарси оглядывается на толпу и кивает, Локи кладет руку ей на спину и слегка подталкивает в нужном направлении. Кое-кто оглядывается на них, другие делают вид, что не замечают, как Распорядитель Игр выводит их победительницу из зала.

На балконе никого нет, а, если встать спиной к широким каменным перилам, то можно легко следить за выходом. К тому же, как хорошо знает Локи, здесь нет записывающих устройств. Он опирается о перила, а Дарси ставит бокал, вскакивает на них и садится спиной к переливающемуся огнями Капитолию.

— Не страшно? – спрашивает Локи.  
— А там, что, нет силового поля? – почти без вопросительной интонации, интересуется Дарси.  
— Есть, – отвечает Локи.

Дарси пожимает плечами и заправляет за ухо прядь волос, выбившуюся из ее высокой прически.

— Я хочу поговорить с вами об Играх.

Локи молчит, ожидая продолжения и Дарси говорит. Быстро, будто опасается не успеть.

— Когда я была на Арене, то заметила, что мне везет. И не так, как везет из-за помощи спонсоров. Происходило… странное. На профи, который хотел метнуть в меня копьем, напали осы. Другой провалился в яму, когда гнался за мной. И вода всегда оказывалась рядом, когда была нужна мне… пожар прошел мимо меня и обвал был уже за моей спиной…

Она облизывает губы, а Локи слегка улыбается, он ждет, закончит ли на этом Дарси.

— А потом я посмотрела запись, – говорит она, – и убедилась, что мне не показалось. Все выглядит так… так, будто мне подыгрывали.  
— Немногие решаются посмотреть запись собственных Игр, – замечает Локи и подносит бокал к губам.

Дарси недоверчиво смотрит на него, а потом качает головой.

— Я не понимаю, зачем? – спрашивает она. – Почему из всех вы выбрали меня? Неужели это было так важно для того, чтоб сделать шоу?  
— Разве ты не слышала? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Локи. – Я сумасшедший садист.

Так его действительно называют за глаза. Некоторые из его выдумок для Игр кажутся слишком жестокими даже пересыщенной публике Капитолия… к тому же, многие слишком хорошо чувствуют, что Локи не прочь отправить на Арену и кое-кого из них. А его враги порой слишком подозрительно оказываются жертвами несчастных случаев.

— Сумасшедший – это вряд ли, – говорит Дарси, она крутит свой бокал в руке, но отпить не решается, – а с тем, что садист, полностью согласна.

Локи смеется и Дарси вздрагивает и зябко передергивает плечами. Поле вокруг балкона оберегает их не только от падения, но и от ветра. Здесь так же тепло, как и в зале, так что на холодный воздух это движение не спишешь.

— Ты боишься меня, Дарси Льюис? – интересуется Локи.

Она хмыкает и снова смотрит прямо на него, не опуская глаз.

— Странно было, если бы не боялась, – отвечает Дарси. – Интересно, был ли у меня шанс победить в Играх без вашего участия?  
— Теперь мы этого уже не узнаем, – отвечает Локи.

Он думает, что у Дарси были шансы. Хорошие шансы, если на то пошло, но он не мог даже допустить, чтоб кто-то причинил ей вред. И его долгом перед самим собой было сделать так, чтоб сегодняшний день наступил и для Дарси тоже. Теперь она здесь и будет жить еще много лет, во время которых он сможет разгадать ее загадки, которые скрываются под обманчивой простотой.

— Но мне все равно любопытно, – продолжает свою мысль Дарси. – А еще я знаю, что за все нужно платить, но что я могу дать вам?

Локи смотрит на нее и вспоминает интервью. Дарси явно забывает на нем все заготовленные ответы и рекомендации ментора, она болтает и рассказывает случаи из жизни лаборатории, зрители покатываются со смеху, а Фандрал Ловкий, их ведущий, скрипит зубами и едва успевает вставить слово.

— Странно, что ты кляла вероятность, Дарси, – говорит он в одну из пауз.  
— А почему бы нет? – спрашивает она. – Мое имя там было триста раз!

Наступает такая гробовая тишина, какой специально просто не добьешься.

— Но… почему? – спрашивает Фандрал. – Если ты так хотела на Игры – могла бы пойти добровольцем!  
— Я не хотела на эти проклятые Игры! – почти рычит Дарси. – Я просто… просто хотела собрать хорошие динамики, а денег на детали не хватало… вот почему.  
— Надеюсь, динамики вышли мощные, – улыбнулся Фандрал.  
— Не знаю, я их только в День Жатвы закончила.

Локи не хохочет со всем Капитолием, но находчивость Дарси ему нравится.

— Что можешь дать мне? – спрашивает он. – Например, я могу узнать то, как звучат те твои дорогие колонки.

Дарси непонимающе хмурится, а потом кривит губы в ухмылке.

— Нет никаких колонок, – говорит она. – Вы же сами знаете.

Локи молчит и любуется выражением недовольства и смущения на лице Дарси. Эта девушка интригует его, точно так же как и тот проект, ради которого она вписала свое имя триста раз, а, значит, была готова пожертвовать собой.

— Умереть на Арене было бы проще, – тихо говорит Дарси, – теперь меня никогда не оставят в покое и моя жизнь превратится в Ад.  
— Хорошо, что я отлично ориентируюсь в Аду, – замечает Локи, – могу показать интересные места, вдали от навязчивых туристов.

Теперь смеется уже Дарси, она, все-таки, отпивает из своего бокала, а потом мельком смотрит на Локи и залпом допивает все.

— Я не против помощи, – говорит она, – и знаю... какие обычаи есть в Капитолии…  
— Предлагаю обсудить это позже, – перебивает ее Локи, – ты – главный участник торжества, а мы здесь уже слишком долго.

Дарси кивает и спрыгивает с перил.

— Потанцуете со мной? – спрашивает она.  
— Просто не могу отказать, – отвечает Локи.

Определенно, Дарси Льюис ему интересна. Меньше, чем власть над Панемом, разумеется, но кто сказал, что он не сможет совместить одно с другим?


End file.
